Drain cleaning machines typically include a rotating drum that is mounted on a frame. A cable is coiled inside the drum and is dispensed out of the front of the drum and into a drain or sewer pipe to clean out debris that has collected in the drain pipe. Often, drain cleaning machines also include a cable feed mechanism mounted on the frame that moves the cable in and out of the drum and into and out of the drain pipe. The drum, feed mechanism, and other apparatus are secured to the frame by mechanical fasteners.
In operation, different size cables may be used depending on the size of the drain pipe and the accessibility of the pipe. If the entire length of the cable is dispensed from the drum during drain cleaning, or if the cable breaks or is damaged, it may be required to remove the first drum and install a second drum with another cable on the machine. The process of replacing the first drum can involve several steps to detach and remove the first drum, and then attach a second drum to the machine. Such steps may require other apparatus, such as the feed mechanism, to also be removed from the machine in order to access and remove the first drum.
For example, replacing a drum on a drain cleaning apparatus that has a cable feed mechanism often involves numerous steps including first removing the feed mechanism from the frame of the machine. This process can include unscrewing mechanical fasteners holding the feed mechanism to the frame and then removing the feed mechanism from the frame. This is followed by unscrewing mechanical fasteners holding a latch that secures the drum on the frame, releasing the latch, and then removing the first drum. Moreover, these numerous steps are required to be performed in the reverse sequence in order to install the second drum on the machine. These numerous steps can be time consuming and tedious, and cause delay at a worksite and therefore incur additional labor expense. Furthermore, separate tools (such as screwdrivers, wrenches, socket sets, or drills) are required to unscrew the mechanical fasteners holding the feed mechanism to the frame and holding the latch.
Accordingly, a need exists for a simpler, easier to perform, and less time consuming manner in which to replace a drum on a drain cleaning apparatus.